Teen Pop Singer
Teen Pop Singer is a live-action sitcom. It is aired during 1997. It stars two female pop stars who starred in The Mickey Mouse Club, Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera. The show consists of only one season. Cast * Britney Spears as Kelly Mitchell * Christina Aguilera as Amanda Pickett * Shawn Ashmore as Thomas O'Neil * Steven Anthony Lawrence as Danny Mitchell * Mackenzie Phillips as Mary Mitchell Premise When a 14-year old teenage girl, Kelly Mitchell, wins a dinner with Janet Jackson, she uses this to become a teen pop singer as she had always dreamed to. After a record label rejected her demo, Kelly makes a second chance at her school's talent show and finally gets her chance to be a teen pop singer, along with being a teenage school girl. Her mother, Mary, brother, Danny, and friends, Amanda and Thomas, always help her to hold her typical school life and music career. Episodes 01-02. A New Teen Superstar! Airdate: May 2, 1997 Prod. Code: 101-102 Director: Rich Correll Plot: A 14-year old teenage girl, Kelly Mitchell, wins a dinner with Janet Jackson. During the dinner, Kelly reveals that she wants to be a music singer and Janet gives her the lessons. Kelly sings and dances perfectly and records her first demo CD with Janet's help. Kelly gives her demo to a record label, but the label rejects the demo. Kelly's friends, Amanda and Thomas, tell her that the school is making a talent show and the label that rejected Kelly's demo will appear at the show. Kelly shows the label that she can sing and the label finally accepts her. Kelly has now become a teen pop singer. Special Guest Star: Janet Jackson as herself Song(s) featured: "I Wanna Be a Star!", "Let's Dance Until We Get Sick" 03. Battle of the Bands Airdate: May 9, 1997 Prod. Code: 103 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kelly's school organizes a contest called Battle of the Bands. Kelly, Amanda, Thomas and his friends make a band and struggle with having a teamwork. The band nearly collapses, but Kelly saves the day and her band wins the contest. Song(s) featured: "Let's Go" 04. Concert Tour Airdate: May 16, 1997 Prod. Code: 106 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: With the spring break approaching, Kelly is planning to embark on her first concert tour during the spring break. Amanda, Thomas and Mary (Kelly's mom) join her in a tour. On the way to the first arena, the car gets broken and Kelly and the others try to fix the car. An argument between Amanda and Thomas starts. Kelly feels that all will ruin her tour and makes everyone to make up. The car gets fixed just in time and Kelly's first tour is a success. Song(s) featured: "You're The One I Need" 05. Horror Movie! Airdate: May 23, 1997 Prod. Code: 107 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: A new horror movie will be filmed at Kelly's school. Kelly tries to convince a director to have a part in the movie, but is unsuccessful. A day before the filming, Kelly finally gets her chance. Song(s) featured: "That's Really Scary!" 06. Kelly's Birthday Airdate: May 30, 1997 Prod. Code: 108 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: Kelly's 15th birthday are coming up. As usual, Mary makes a childish party. Kelly hates the childish parties and runs away from home after seeing the another childish party. Amanda tells Mary that Kelly is not a little girl anymore. Thomas finds Kelly and organizes the best birthday party for her. Song(s) featured: "Let's Dance Until We Get Sick" 07. Babysitter Airdate: June 6, 1997 Prod. Code: 109 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Mary goes out for a night and asks Kelly to take care of her annoying little brother, Danny. Kelly protests because she has to film a music video at the same night. Kelly asks Amanda for help. After Kelly leaves to film the video, Mary returns early and sees Amanda in the house. Mary interrupts the filming of the video and grounds Kelly, forcing her to postpone the filming of the video. Song(s) featured: "Time to Start a Party" 08. Kelly's New Assistant Airdate: June 13, 1997 Prod. Code: 104 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kelly fires her regular assistant and she needs a new one. Kelly hires Thomas to be her assistant. Thomas turns out to be an useless assistant and Kelly tries to do her best to fire him. Song(s) featured: "Time to Start a Party", "You're The One I Need" 09. Dancing Competition Airdate: June 20, 1997 Prod. Code: 105 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: A dancing competition called Dance School will be broadcast on TV from Kelly's school. Kelly agrees to be a host of the competition. Kelly is not as great in hosting, but Mary helps her. With Kelly as a host, the competition is a success. Song(s) featured: "Let's Go" 10. Kelly Meets Her Match Airdate: June 27, 1997 Prod. Code: 110 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kelly announces that she's dating Thomas. However, Kelly and Thomas start a fight and they break up. Amanda saves their relationship and Kelly and Thomas get back together. Song(s) featured: "You're The One I Need" 11. Biology-Mania! Airdate: July 4, 1997 Prod. Code: 111 Director: Rich Correll Plot: With summer vacation approaching, Kelly is planning to embark on a worldwide tour during the vacation. However, she fails the biology test. Mary threatens to call off the tour if Kelly doesn't pass the another biology exam. Amanda and Thomas help her study, but Kelly feels stressed about failing the test and being unable to tour the world. However, it turns out that there was a mistake and Kelly had passed the biology test, making her able to go on tour. Song(s) featured: "Let's Dance Until We Get Sick" 12. A Rival Airdate: July 18, 1997 Prod. Code: 112 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kelly has a rival in music industry, Mandy. They fight over whose album has more sales: Kelly's or Mandy's?. Kelly wins the fight because her album has more sales. Mandy's response is "Next time I'll be the most famous than you!". Song(s) featured: "Let's Go" 13. Voice Disaster Airdate: August 8, 1997 Prod. Code: 114 Director: Rich Correll Plot: During a concert, Kelly loses her voice and cancels the rest of the event. Mary, Amanda and Thomas try to help her. Nothing works. Kelly is upset because her career is falling apart because of her voice. Her deceased father visits her in her dreams and tells her that she'll be brave and go ahead with her career. Kelly's voice returns and her career makes a comeback. Kelly's response to this is "Thank you, dad". Song(s) featured: "Time to Start a Party", "You're The One I Need", "Let's Go" 14. Breakup! Airdate: August 15, 1997 Prod. Code: 115 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kelly sees Thomas kissing another girl and breaks up with him. She then realizes that he was just practicing for the upcoming school play and Kelly and Thomas get back together. Song(s) featured: "You're The One I Need", "Friends Forever" 15. Rebellious Amanda! Airdate: September 5, 1997 Prod. Code: 122 Director: Jean Sagal Plot: With her parents out for a weekend, Amanda invites Kelly over. Amanda then starts to feel as an invisible girl at school than Kelly. Amanda decides to change her nature and becomes a rebel, resulting in having a party at her house. Kelly tries to stop her from going too far and succeeds while Amanda's parents return. Song(s) featured: "Let's Go" 16. Let's Drive Airdate: September 12, 1997 Prod. Code: 117 Director: Jean Sagal Plot: Kelly is eager to have a driving license. She wants to pass the test first. Mary refuses to let Kelly start driving the car because she's not ready yet. Kelly is forbidden to go to the driving test until she'll be 16. Danny reminds to Mary that she said that sometime she'll let her kids do what they want. Mary apologizes to Kelly and lets her have a driving license. Song(s) featured: "Friends Forever", "Let's Dance Until We Get Sick" 17. Best Friend Fighting Airdate: September 19, 1997 Prod. Code: 120 Director: Jean Sagal Plot: Kelly and Amanda begin to fight with each other. Thomas gets annoyed by this and cuffs Kelly and Amanda together, so they can make up. Kelly realizes that she has an award show. Thomas drops the key to the river and Kelly and Amanda are cuffed forever. Mary's hot sauce accidentally melts the cuffs, releasing Kelly and Amanda with just minutes before the show. During the time before they got released, Kelly and Amanda make up with each other. Song(s) featured: "Friends Forever" 18. Skit-Mania! Airdate: September 26, 1997 Prod. Code: 121 Director: Jean Sagal Plot: Kelly agrees to have her first skit. At first, she's very horrible and gets fired. Then, Kelly gets a second chance and is perfect in the skit. Song(s) featured: "Let's Dance Until We Get Sick" 19. Interview Airdate: October 3, 1997 Prod. Code: 126 Director: Jean Sagal Plot: On the Good Morning America show, Kelly has an interview with Robin Roberts and tells her how her life changed when she became a music singer. Special Guest Star: Robin Roberts as herself Song(s) featured: "Friends Forever", "Time to Start a Party", "Let's Go", "Let's Dance Until We Get Sick" Note: Christina Aguilera, Shawn Ashmore, Steven Anthony Lawrence and Mackenzie Phillips don't appear in this episode. 20. Charity Drive Airdate: October 17, 1997 Prod. Code: 124 Director: Jean Sagal Plot: Kelly's school organizes a charity drive for the orphans. After failing to get money or clothes for the orphans, Kelly decides to make a charity concert for the orphans. The concert is a success and Kelly and her school have enough money for the orphans. Song(s) featured: "You're The One I Need" 21. Return to Old Hometown Airdate: November 7, 1997 Prod. Code: 123 Director: Jean Sagal Plot: Kelly's grandmother's 90th birthday are coming up. Mary decides to return to Kansas for her mother's birthday. At first, Kelly refuses to come back to Kansas, but changes her mind when she realizes how lovely her grandmother is. Song(s) featured: "You're The One I Need" 22. Election Airdate: November 14, 1997 Prod. Code: 116 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Amanda runs for school president. Kelly and Thomas help her. Amanda has a very sharp competition: her childhood rival, Miriam. Miriam is very rich and materialistic, so she buys her votes. Kelly tells her that it's out of school rules. Miriam is disqualified and Amanda wins the election. Song(s) featured: "Friends Forever" 23. Style Change Airdate: November 21, 1997 Prod. Code: 118 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kelly meets her idol, Cher. Cher tells Kelly that she'll lose her fans if she'll have the same music style and convinces her to change her image, style and music. Kelly then decides to change herself, but Mary, Amanda, Thomas and Danny try to make her change her mind. Kelly begins to realize how bad she'll be if she'll change herself and decides to not change herself. Special Guest Star: Cher as herself Song(s) featured: "Hey, That's My Life!", "Let's Go", "Let's Dance Until We Get Sick" 24. Cooking Class Airdate: November 28, 1997 Prod. Code: 119 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kelly is not as great in cooking class. However, she is invited to a cooking show where she has to cook. Kelly tries to learn cooking, with Mary's help. Kelly's part in the cooking show is horrible and confesses that she is a bad cook. Song(s) featured: "Time to Start a Party" 25. Merry Christmas Airdate: December 5, 1997 Prod. Code: 113 Director: Rich Correll Plot: It's Christmas time. Kelly tries to record a Christmas album, but she is more preoccupied in buying some Christmas gifts for her family. Kelly is unsure what to do, but decides to postpone Christmas album plans to focus more on her family. Song(s) featured: "I Want You for Christmas" 26. Graduation Airdate: December 12, 1997 Prod. Code: 125 Director: Jean Sagal Plot: Kelly's class is graduating and will soon start attending high school. However, Kelly gets a movie deal from Steven Spielberg to have a main role in his new movie. However, the filming is starting at the day of the graduation and will go through summer until September. So, Kelly is unable to graduate with Amanda and Thomas. When Amanda and Thomas find out, they refuse to talk with Kelly anymore. Mary cheers Kelly up and tells her to listen to her heart. Kelly listens to her heart and writes a song. Kelly realizes that the filming is postponed because of the rain and eventually graduates with her class. During the graduation, Kelly sings the song that she wrote. Song(s) featured: "Friends Forever", "Let's Go", "You're The One I Need", "Let's Dance Until We Get Sick", "I'll Never Leave Everyone Behind" Note: This episode is the series finale. The show was originally to be set in three seasons, but the producers decided to end the show after the first season because of Spears and Aguilera starting their music career. Songs * "I Wanna Be a Star!" (title song) * "Friends Forever" * "You're The One I Need" * "I'll Never Leave Everyone Behind" * "I Want You for Christmas" * "Hey, That's My Life!" * "Let's Go" * "Let's Dance Until We Get Sick" * "That's Really Scary!" * "Time to Start a Party"